


Sorrow and Pain

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: “Go to sleep, for the butterflies will come and take away your sorrow and pain. Fall asleep, for I will fight those who wants to harm you…”Okay I'm bad at writing summarys but the story is better than it looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you so much! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME FOR SOMEONE TO READ MY STORY! Please leave kudos!

Deep in the forest, where no humans ever returned alive, there lived a witch. But she wasn’t any normal witch. She can predict the future, she can cast spells and brew potions. She can breath life into anything. She can lure men into her deadly garden and make them plead for mercy.

 

The witch’s name is Marinette.  
She is benevolent witch. Marinette was a witch who practised harmless magic and lives peacefully in her small home surrounded by her small garden. Marinette was kind to her soul and would never ever hurt a living thing on purpose. She can cast dark spells anytime she wants, but Marinette found no use in that talent. She never found joy in tormenting people, unlike her fellow peers.  
But most humans are not as kind as her. One day, Marinette was collecting herbs for her potions when men from a village nearby found her. They saw the sigils stitched into her clothes and satchels of herbs and stones sewed to her belt, and captured her. The men tied Marinette and dragged her back to their village.  
“Who is that filthy creature?” A girl with blond hair snorted and tossed her head in disgust. Marinette just looked at her wearily, fear in her eyes. She blamed herself her getting in this mess. Marinette couldn’t cast spells to save her life if her hands are tied. She could mumble a killing curse, but Marinette doesn't want to kill a whole town of innocent people. The villagers accused her of witchcraft and the mayor declares that she’ll be thrown into the cells until dawn when she will be brought to the town hall to be executed. 

 

Little did Marinette know, a boy named Adrien was watching her the whole time. Adrien is the son of the village’s tailor. He has hair the color of wheat and fair skin. Adrien had been told stories of witches with bloodshot eyes and green papery skin, muttering ancient spells and eating children who wandered too far from home. That woman looked nothing like those described in the stories. She didn’t even look like she was 18! Adrien’s green eyes took in her tattered dress and the deep gash on her cheek. She must have put a lot of fight. Adrien glanced sadly at the girl. She looks young,innocent and scared. Her hair was tied messily in a bun. Adrien sighed, knowing what fate awaited her. All the fighting had been for nothing in the end. The mayor’s daughter sauntered over to Adrien, fluttering her eyelashe. She purposely used a sultry voice and told him he is in charge to of “the ugly thing’s” until sundown.  
Adrien grudgingly agreed, he hated the mayor's daughter, but it was no use arguing with her. He helped Marinette stand up and asked “are you really a witch?”  
Marinette glared at him. “If they wish to hang me, they can hang me. My secrets will die with me, and your village will pay the price.”  
Adrien sat on the cold stone floor, playing with his scarf. “I can help you you know.”  
Marinette frowned and turned her head away “I don’t need your help.”  
Adrien chuckled. She is one stubborn woman, he thought. “My name is Adrien.”  
“Mine is Marinette.” The girl replied. Adrien noticed she had beautiful bluebell eyes and hair as dark as the night sky... He mentally slapped himself. Why are you paying so much attention to her!?!? She is a witch, and she is evil. “I don’t really believe you are evil.”  
“What if I am?” Marinette asked playfully. Adrien stared at her freckles.  
Adrien shrugged. “You don’t look evil to me.”  
At this, Marinette froze suddenly and went silent. Adrien wanted to comfort her but found no words for he knows that it would only bring her sorrow. Instead he turned away from her and his heart.  
“I made the same mistake as my mother…” the witch's voice filled the empty cell. Marinette’s voice was filled so much with sorrow and grief that Adrien dashed to her cell and placed his hand on her’s through the cold stone bars. He watched her, his heart shattering every time a tear ran down her face.Marinette struck him as someone who was strong, who would fight until the day’s end. Adrien’s eyes caressed her face. It hurt him to see Marinette cry. His heart ached.  
Marinette sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “My mother was a witch. She loved a boy. She would always silently watch him, knowing that her father would never allow her to be with him. The boy turned into a man. My mother ran away from my father, to meet that man. He slowly fell in love with my mother.”  
Adrien saw her smile. It was gentle and sweet. Marinette continued, “my mother always said the boy had dark eyes that shone like midnight.”  
“Then you have his eyes.” Adrien mused. His eyes widened when he realised he said that out loud. But Marinette only shyly giggled. Then she went serious. “Grandfather was a sorcerer. He searched far and wide for my mother. He found her with my father….and me.”  
Tears flowed down Marinette’s face again. Adrien wiped it away with his finger.  
Marinette sighed. “Grandfather killed my father in rage, and was going to kill me, but my mother begged to spare me. Grandfather told her that he would be back for me in a few years. In terror, mother ran for her life and mine. She ran into a forest. She went deep into it and cast spells. The spells would kill humans. Mother was a talented witch and grandfather still could not find me after all those years.”  
Marinette clasped Adrien’s hand. “Mother left the safety of the cottage to gather some herbs. A few villagers spotted her. Mother was devastated to lose father so she gave up her life without a fight.” Fire flashed in her eyes. “I wanted to take revenge for her, but I couldn’t leave the cottage or else Grandfather would find me. A revenge was not something Mother would have approved of.”  
Adrien looked at Marinette in awe. She was more than a witch. She was strong… she was more than everyone. Marinette didn’t notice Adrien admiring her. “I am stupid. I made the same mistake as my mother…” She hit her head with her palm.  
Adrien reached through the bars and grabbed her wrist. “No you’re not. You’re the most amazing person I ever knew. No, you’re much more than that.”  
Marinette bit her lip and smiled shyly. Something about her makes Adrien thinks she is trustworthy.  
“Now that I know all about you. I should tell you my own story.” Adrien took a deep breath. “My father was a clever man. He was smart, but he was cold. I use to have a theory that he didn’t even have a heart.”  
“My mother was the only person that can bring the human out of him. She was caring and she could make father happy. She was the best thing in his life.” Adrien’s lipped tugged up at the memory of his mother. “Then, mother had me. She died due to blood loss when she gave birth to me. My father blamed me and told me time and time again that I didn’t exist.”  
Marinette frowned when Adrien wiped his eyes on his blue scarf. He sniffed and continued. “I tried to be the perfect son. I did everything he told me to do. I model for his design, I learned piano from the town musician, I even learned French, but father never approved of me, no matter how hard I tried. I knew that it was my fault that mother died. I took my mom away from him.” Adrien cried and Marinette wished she could just rip the bars away and hug Adrien. All she could do was to stroke his hand. “You did nothing wrong. Your father doesn't deserve you.” Adrien smiled, but it didn’t light up his eyes. Marinette knew she couldn’t help him. They were both too damaged.  
Both of them sat in silence as Marinette’s life ticked away minute by minute.  
Adrien opened his mouth and sang a song. “Go to sleep, for the butterflies will come and take away your sorrow and pain. Fall asleep, for I will fight those who wants to harm you…”  
Lulled by Adrien’s voice, Marinette fell asleep, her hand in Adrien’s. 

 

When Marinette woke up, it’s minutes before she’s has to be put on trial in front of the whole town. Adrien know they’ll still kill her. He scooped the keys from his pocket and opens her cell swiftly.  
He quickly unties Marinette. “Flee! Run deep into the woods where the villagers can’t find you. Take your secrets and live.”

 

Adrien know that he will get killed, but he smiled when he told Marinette he would be fine. He love her so much that he will give his life for her. Marinette doesn't deserve to be accused and to die painful death. His heart ached when he lied to her about the villagers being forgiving. Adrien tries to memorize the last details of Marinette as he watched her ran away. Adrien wished he had said goodbye. Adrien wished that he had told Marinette he loves her.  
When the townsmen return to see an open cell and no witch, they arrested Adrien and accuse him of cavorting with witches and condoning witchcraft. 

 

At sundown, they tied him up and drag him into the center of town. Adrien struggled but they whipped him and marched him up the steps of the gallows, and make him answer for his crimes, to which he honestly answers that he is guilty. Adrien saw his father, looking at with no emotion, pretending he is not his son. 

 

The guards are about to push the platform out from underneath his feet. Adrien closes his eyes and waited for death. He was met with silence. Is this death? So painless? Why is it so quiet? Adrien opens his eyes and saw his executioner frozen. Adrien scanned the crowd. The mayor was still and his daughter looks lifeless. The entire town looks like it is full of statues instead of people. They all stand still, dazed, glassy eyed, as if put under a spell. Adrien looks out into the crowd and sees Marinette. He grinned seeing her. Adrien’s heart leaped knowing that he is not going to die. Marinette’s eyes were closed and her skin was glowing. Her jet-black hair was whirling above her. Marinette was muttering strange words in a language that Adrien cannot understand. She walks up to the gallows, removes the noose from around his neck and unties him. Marinette beamed and drags Adrien with her into the woods.

 

If you come to that forest someday. If you walk deep in it enough, you might hear a sweet female voice muttering a spell. If you are lucky, you might see a man with hair the color of wheat carrying a baby with jet-black hair and emerald eyes. 

 

The woman and the man would sing tenderly in perfect harmony, “Go to sleep, for the butterflies will come and take away your sorrow and pain. Fall asleep, for I will fight those who wants to harm you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at stuff on tumblr and I found an inspiration (or should I say, the inspiration found me). So thank you for making that post about witch Mari! The idea was so great.


End file.
